Up Up Girls (Kari) Live of All Songs ~Tachi Tsuzukeru Koto~
Up Up Girls (Kari) Live of All Songs ~Tachi Tsuzukeru Koto~ (アップアップガールズ(仮) Live of All Songs ~立ち続ける事~) is Up Up Girls (Kari)'s all-songs live held on December 27, 2018 at Zepp Tokyo.12/27(木)アップアップガールズ(仮)全曲ライブ(仮称)@Zepp Tokyo開催決定！! All 80 of the songs from their entire discography were performed on this night entirely in full chorus, though some were remixed or performed as a ballad. Chairs were provided, and there were two intermissions where new fans could buy tickets to join the audience.12/27(木)アップアップガールズ(仮)全曲ライブ@ Zepp Tokyo詳細発表！! The live ended up being eight hours long in total (six and a half hours excluding the intermissions), with an additional new song called Agenomics!! being performed at the end as a surprise.アプガ　前代未聞の「持ち歌全曲ライブ」約８時間で８１曲完走 Agenomics!! was announced to be one of the two a-sides of their 25th indies single set to be released on February 29, 2019.2019年2月19日本日初披露新曲「アゲノミクス！！」含む両A面シングル発売決定！ #アプガ Also announced at this live was a solo live on February 10 called Up Up Girls (Kari) 5 to the 5th Power,2月10日単独ライブ決定！ #アプガ as well as a tour across five major cities starting on May 3, 2019 at Shinjuku BLAZE.2019年5月3日新宿BLAZE公演を皮切りに5大都市ツアー開催決定！ #アプガ Setlist Part 1= *Overture (Kari) NEO #Going my ↑ #Barebare I LOVE YOU #Namen na! Ashi Girls #Marble Hero #Cherry to Milk #You're the best #SAKURA DRIVE #End Of The Season #Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ #Beautiful Days! #Rainbow #Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ #Dateline #Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow #Kakko Tsukete Ii Desho! #Ginga Joujou Monogatari #Shooting Star #Burn the fire!! #Natural Born Idol #Respect Tokyo #GARIZUHAI (ガーリーズハイ) #SAMURAI GIRLS #Widol Seven #Next Stage #Ano Saka no Ue Made, #Cyalume |-|Part 2= #(Kari) wa Kaesuze ☆ be your soul #Zenryoku! Pump Up!! #Shout!!!!!!! #YOLO #Seven☆Peace #Party! Party! #Kono Melody wo Kimi to #Kimi to Iu Kasetsu #Beautiful Dreamer #Starry Night #Santa Claus #*''Dance Zone'' - Furukawa Konatsu #Nijiiro Mosaic #Ran Ran Ran #Seishun Buildup #Up&Up! #Itadaki wo Mezase! #Party People Alien #Future&Past! #FLASH #Runway #!!!!!!!! #Up Ome!! ~Apuga no Oshougatsu da yo Zenin Shuugou!~ 2019ver. #ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! #Upper Disco #Kira Kira Mirai #FOREVER YOUNG #Way of Our Life |-|Part 3= #Start Line #Ichiban Girls! 2017 #Joujou do Konjou #Saikou Shy Girl #Kuchibiru wa Knife #Seishun no Namida #Night Flight #Be a Girl #Nevermind! #Fighting Girls #Kattetainda yo #Hare☆HALation #PROMISE TRAIN #KOMEDIUM #Bijo no Yajuu #Survival Girls #UPPER ROCK #Lady→GO! #Ai Ai Fire!! #Jumper! #Chopper☆Chopper #Up Up Typhoon #Onegai Miwaku no Target #Uppercut! #Appare #Summer Beam! #Watashitachi (with friend) New Song *Agenomics!! Featured Members *Furukawa Konatsu *Mori Saki *Saho Akari *Sekine Azusa *Arai Manami Concert Schedule *'Total:' 1 Show, 3 Parts, 2 Intermissions (start times for parts 2 and 3 depend on when parts 1 and 2 end respectively) Road to Live of All Songs On October 28, 2018, ahead of this all-songs live, the group held Up Up Girls (Kari) Road to Live of All Songs @Shinjuku BLAZE (アップアップガールズ（仮）Road to Live of All Songs＠新宿BLAZE). All 80 of their songs were performed, but unlike the all-songs live, only short versions of the songs were performed, and the show was split up into two separate lives performed on the same night.https://twitter.com/arai_manami_ao/status/1056539347145580544 Both parts of the concert were live streamed on YouTube, with each part being a little over two hours long.https://twitter.com/uugirlsofficial/status/1056534594797871105 Road to Live of All Songs Setlist Part 1= *Overture (Kari) NEO (full) #Ai Ai Fire!! (full) #MC 1 #Going my ↑ (short) #Barebare I LOVE YOU (full) #Namen na! Ashi Girls (short) #Marble Hero (full) #MC 2 #Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ (short) #SAMURAI GIRLS (short) #SAKURA DRIVE (short) #Respect Tokyo (full) #Beautiful Days! (short) #Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow (short) #Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ (short) #MC 3 - Saho Akari sings a short cover of Kimi to Iu Kasetsu #Ginga Joujou Monogatari (short) #Shooting Star (short) #Starry Night (short) #Burn the fire!! (short) #End Of The Season (short) #Ran Ran Ran (short) #Cherry to Milk (short) #Rainbow (short) #Widol Seven (short) #Natural Born Idol (short) #Kakko Tsukete Ii Desho! (short) #You're the best (short) #GARIZUHAI (ガーリーズハイ) (short) #Dateline (short) #Ano Saka no Ue Made, (short) #Beautiful Dreamer (short) #!!!!!!!! (short) #Next Stage (short) #Cyalume (short) #Party People Alien (short) #Itadaki wo Mezase! (short) #Shout!!!!!!! (short) #YOLO (short) #Future&Past! (short) #(Kari) wa Kaesuze ☆ be your soul (short) #FLASH (short) #Summer Beam! (full) #Upper Disco (full) #Onegai Miwaku no Target (full) #MC 4 #Watashitachi (with friend) (full) #MC 5 |-|Part 2= *Overture (Kari) NEO (full) #Ai Ai Fire!! (full) #MC 1 #Ichiban Girls! 2017 (short) #Kuchibiru wa Knife (short) #Lady→GO! (short) #Saikou Shy Girl (short) #MC 2 #Joujou do Konjou (full) #Zenryoku! Pump Up!! (short) #UPPER ROCK (full) #Bijo no Yajuu (short) #MC 3 - Saho Akari sings a short cover of Cyalume #Kira Kira Mirai (short) #Seishun Buildup (short) #Up&Up! (short) #Party! Party! (short) #Kono Melody wo Kimi to (short) #Start Line (short) #Seishun no Namida (short) #Santa Claus (short) #Up Ome!! ~Apuga no Oshougatsu da yo Zenin Shuugou!~ 2019ver. (short) #ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! (short) #Nijiiro Mosaic (full) #Night Flight (short) #Runway (short) #Be a Girl (short) #Nevermind! (full) #Fighting Girls (short) #Kattetainda yo (short) #MC 4 #Hare☆HALation #PROMISE TRAIN (short) #Up Up Typhoon (short) #KOMEDIUM (short) #Way of Our Life (short) #FOREVER YOUNG (short) #Kimi to Iu Kasetsu (short) #MC 5 #Uppercut! (short) #Seven☆Peace (short) #Survival Girls (short) #Jumper! (short) #Chopper☆Chopper (short) #Appare (short) #MC 6 #Watashitachi (with friend) (full) #MC 7 - Ending Road to Live of All Songs Concert Schedule *'Total:' 2 Shows Trivia *Former member Sengoku Minami attended the show on December 27.https://twitter.com/373_sengoku/status/1078146406894858240 **Former Ciao Bella Cinquetti member Goto Yuki also attended the show.https://twitter.com/yukigotuuu/status/1078474529561706496?s=21 **All Up Up Girls (2) members except Nakaoki Rin also attended the show.https://twitter.com/uug2_mayu/status/1078314738981826560?s=21 *In the months leading up to the show on December 27, the Up Up Girls official YouTube Channel uploaded videos of the members performing or recording the songs that were going to be performed at the show.全曲ライブ　Live of All Songs **Starting on October 8, 2018, member Saho Akari uploaded daily videos of her singing each of the 80 songs performed at the concert through her Twitter account using the hashtag #さほうた. https://twitter.com/saho_akari/status/1049298312958898177 **Starting on October 30, 2018, member Mori Saki uploaded various videos to YouTube showing how she trained to prepare for the all-songs live.森トレ *Only songs that were recorded with all of the members were performed. Abyssal Drop (Akari Saho Vocal Ver.), Show Time, and other solo songs from 4th Album (Kari) were not performed. **For songs that had multiple versions, only one of the versions was performed at the live. **Aside from Overture (Kari) NEO, other remixes or instrumental tracks were left out. *"GARIZUHAI" is an unreleased song that was first performed on April 6, 2013.ガーリーズハイ アップアップガールズ（仮）LIVEパフォーマンス #アプガ It is a rebuttal to the song "IDOL is DEAD" by BiS, and was unveiled during a collaboration live between the two groups.IDOL IS NO DEAD *"Hare☆HALation" is a collaboration song between Up Up Girls (Kari) and HAL as Up Up Girls (HAL).【専門学校HAL】アップアップガールズ（HAL）楽曲制作プロジェクト【産学直結ケーススタディ】 References External Links *Announcement *Concert Schedule *Goods *Setlist *Road to Live of All Songs: Concert Schedule, Live Stream Part 1, Live Stream Part 2 Category:2018 Concerts Category:Up Up Girls Concerts